User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, and here Thanks --Otherarrow 19:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) BOTW I see BOTW doesn't have a winner yet. What's the point of having Battle of the WEEK if the same battle is there for almost three months? I guess its a good thing that its been moved to the Wikia prefix... should we get rid of it completely or should somebody take over? If so, I think this would be a good project for Trueblade because I'm sure you've noticed that he enjoys that sort of thing and I think he would be responsible enough to take care of it. Plus, it's a good activity for a newer user like him. But, I'd also be happy to get rid of it. I say if Trueblade wants it, we keep it but if it goes dead again, we trash it. What is the verdict? 00:14, January 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you remember correctly, I did not want it in the Wiki prefix in the first place...and it has been abandioned for a while...and as for activity for newer users, well, I may be a bit of a hypocrite for saying this, but we got a wiki to edit.--Otherarrow 00:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, no one does it anymore... I think Trueblade and other newer users could help with more important things. Seriously, how long was the Need Image template for FE11 there before I gave it an image???? Basically, we should kill it. The winners are usually painfully obvious anyway...Silvie 01:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC)LOL FORGOT TO SIGN!!!!!!!!!!! I agree. Will you do the honors? BTW, I'm just about ready to post my first tutorial! I'll have some example images uploaded so dont mind those. 01:01, January 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Just to be clear, we are deleting it? Don't want a misunderstanding here.--Otherarrow 01:30, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::OK. going on with it. Complain about it in this topic please.--Otherarrow 01:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Not enough room. need archive to continue Just a quick question, but is flagging for deletion an admin-only thing, or am I just being a n00b again?Silvie 01:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Anyone can mark for deletion (else, we admins would not know if we were away at the time) but only admins can delete.--Otherarrow 01:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Anyway, there's still a redirect to Rocking chair/BOTW. I've posted my unfinished sig tutorial in case you guys want to check it out. it's here. 01:44, January 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm logging out now, guys. See ya.-C13g3 At this rate, you can call me "5|_|P3R |\|008"... how do I flag?Silvie 01:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Currently, you add the category Category:Pages proposed for deletion to the page, but we might make a template later.--Otherarrow 02:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Speaking of templates... The WikiDragon wikipedia article has been deleted and there's still a link to it on the WikiDragon userbox so I'll remove the dead link. 20:43, January 13, 2009 (UTC) C13g3:The BOTW userbox also needs be deleted. :Done. Thanks for telling me.--Otherarrow 22:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) 3-13 Archer I'm gonna go Sherlock Holmes and see if the moron who created it/got pissed over its deletion is still here, and if not, it goes bye-bye....with your permission.Silvie 21:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh good. I banned that guy twice already, and the only reason I kept it is because Semaj insisted it was important to the fandom or some such baloney.--Otherarrow 22:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) We might have seen the last of Semaj...Unfortunately I've been looking at Semaj's contribs for the other wikis he mentioned he contributed at and he hasn't done anything there either for a while. He even cleared out his user page on IT Crowd wiki. I then remembered how he discussed having some users promoted to higher positions about two weeks before he disappeared. His last edit was also changing the Sitenotice back to what it was before, possibly because he thought you wouldn't get around to changing it yourself. His last edit was also very near to the end of the year. I believe it's time to consider that his leaving was perhaps pre-meditated and that this was his last year as a wikia contributor and that he simply did not want to tell us that he was leaving for good. I hope I'm wrong but everything seems to add up. What are your thoughts on the subject? 23:09, January 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, God bless him. We'll have to get along without him...and we'll need every user here to help. Maybe he'll come back, who knows? But we should be prepared for if he doesn't.Silvie 00:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Why is their always numbers after you edit something? I don't understand why it's their.--Inferuno Ryuu 22:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean?--Otherarrow 22:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :When you see all the edits it shows for example a 845+. Why is that?--Inferuno Ryuu 15:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Returning to the issue at hand... Since Iferuno hasn't replied yet, I assume he's isolated and eliminated his problem so we can continue our discussion. I agree with Silvie, preparations should be made. Some users should be given advanced privileges as we once again have only one advanced privileges user: You. I imagine it would be helpful for you to have some help. I think it's time to put Template:Requestbox in action. You must take the initiative this time, Otherarrow. 01:32, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Otherarrow. I hope I did not sound too disrespectful earlier, after all, you still are my boss. In any effect, I'm glad I inspired you. Also, I'm glad that I didn't have to fill in that box. That "Why do you deserve it?" question was like an elementary school health class question. LOLz. I promise not to abuse my privileges. 02:19, January 17, 2009 (UTC) What privileges will I have as a mod and when will they be active? 02:48, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Great! I look forward to working together more in the future. 02:58, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Date After I edit a page, it says at the bottom that the page was edited by myself in September or November instead of January 20th. I originally thought that it might just be an edit that I made before and the page didn't update but it said in page history that I never made an edit on that page before. BTW, What's the difference between rollback and undo? 19:28, January 20, 2009 (UTC) :Uh...Huh. That has never happened to me before. And rollback you instantly revert, while undoing takes you to the edit screen. Rollback is more useful for dealing with vandals and the like, speedy reverting I would say.--Otherarrow 22:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ah! Thank you. I guess its a good thing that Rolf and Gheb pages are cleaner now so I might never even have to use rollback but who knows? 14:16, January 21, 2009 (UTC) Featured article I've been looking at the mainpage and noticing that the featured article has been swordmaster for a really, REALLY long time. We have the voting for a reason so It's about time we change it. 13:03, January 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but most of the people voted because they liked the character, not because the article was particulary good though. I'll change it anyway.--Otherarrow 13:08, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well even if the votes are biased, the article should still change no matter what it is. 15:31, January 29, 2009 (UTC) I was off for a while 25th of december to the 5th of january i was at my grandma's (no internet) on from then my computer was broken. But i've recently (40 mins ago) come into possesion of a new laptop so I should be back from now on. :) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:39, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Anything new that I missed rising new users, that sort of thing? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, as for rising users, you will see soon enough, as for new things, C13g3 now hhas rollback, and I started tinkering with the character template in my sandbox. And probably something I missed....--Otherarrow 11:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info Otherarrow -flamin_sheep Sorry Three people have vandalized me on another wiki, so I'm a bit upset at vandals right now. I should take a small break...Silvie 02:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Also, anyone else notice the recent influx of IP addresses? How many of them have actually become users here?Silvie 03:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Michalis page where did you get the info about him stealing starlight off Gharnef, that never happed when i played through FE11 see Talk:Michalis for further detail --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Category name what do you think the category for images like or should be, i've been trying to think of names all day but my mind keeps drawing blank. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:34, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm...Would screenshots work?--Otherarrow 23:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hm I guess so, but coudn't that apply to maps aswell? I think I might call it battle screenshots just to be on the safe side --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) You could try making a category called screenshots and make subcategories for maps and battle screenshots. 03:13, February 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I saw your message which is why I updated the notes, Since i'm EU myself i'm pretty glad as it makes my job a lot easier. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) P.s I moved the FE11 images to Category:Shadow Dragon Images (before they were under the previously used JPN name) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) can I finish/adapt that FE1/FE11 template from your sandbox? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Go right ahead. It's not perfect, but we can fix it as we go along.--Otherarrow 17:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Template I'm thinking of making a new template. Can I just copy the character template and change it around? It's for levels.L33t Silvie 22:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but tinker with it on in your Sandbox first, and work out most of the kinks.--Otherarrow 22:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, it's right here. You have to select "edit" to see.L33t Silvie 21:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Answer Not sure, I just forget to do it.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) What do I have to do to become a Admin?--Inferuno Ryuu 16:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ballistician Hey uh, in Shadow Dragon I've discovered this class called Ballistician, as the name implies, a character who mans a moving Ballista. You don't seem to have this class on here yet though... just wondering, if you would like any help with stuff relating to the game. I've been rather busy lately with life in general but I can help out here if I get some time... Colm 01:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, I think I'll play through the game completely before I write up anything, to ensure the best possible understanding of the topics. The game's lack of compelling plot (which I suppose can be attributed to the game being based on the origanal) constantly annoys me though. The low level of text to wade through will probably shorten a playthrough though... if that is to be considered an upside... Colm 02:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) whats fire emblem tcg? ??? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) on charstat should weapon be what type of weapon the character uses (i.e sword) or the characters starting weapon (i.e Iron Sword). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna stick with what weapon type they use and if they can only use one i'll put that down instead. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) no doubt you've seen the message about the edit page enhancments I've seen these so called enhancments on a few other wikis and i personally hate them, I was\wondering what you think of them. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well tell me what you think when you see the new edit box, personally i'm gonna see if i can edit my own settings to keep the old view up though. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Anon Users Please block this gut. Vandalising Eirika's page. 69.156.142.49 --Inferuno Ryuu 12:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) next time can you watch what you undo I can understand you undoing the weaponbox edit, but i also did a couple of spelling correctons aswel. p.s please add any other points you have to Template talk:WeaponInfobox --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I have a few suggestions for this Wiki. 1) Some forums, like the FFWiki has here: finalfantasy:Forum:Index 2) Userboxes, like here: finalfantasy:Final Fantasy Wiki:Userboxes 3) A place that for people who are new to FE, like, one that lists the basics and give hints. What do you think? CrashGordon94 11:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for replying so quickly! Anyway, 1) Well, doesn't it say how to on Wikia? Also, if it's anything, lots of Wikias seem to have them nowadays. O.o 2) Where are these userboxes? Also, I don't think I'' could make them, but I'm sure there's someone here that could! 3) Perhaps it should be a community effort then, I could lend a hand if possible. CrashGordon94 11:49, 23 March 2009 (UTC) 1)I don't know either. Also, Semaj told me that he tried before and there wasn't much interest, so nvm. 2) Semaj showed me the category (Category:User_page_templates if you're curious). 3) I think I'll start it now! Though, if you know anyone who could help me, it would be much appreciated. CrashGordon94 09:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I have made the game help page now! It's here! Perhaps you or another admin could make an announcement about it. CrashGordon94 10:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) And thanks for the edit! The page is a lot better now. XD CrashGordon94 11:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Chapter question. I've seen some chapters labelled "Chapter x", what does it mean? CrashGordon94 13:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks! Is it true that you have to kill off people to get them? CrashGordon94 14:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, thank you for letting me know! Are there any in FE9?CrashGordon94 14:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. And thanks again! :D CrashGordon94 08:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Knives in the weapon triangle? How are Knives positioned in the weapon triangle? The Bow article mentions that Bows are Neutral, are Knives the same? I want to know this so I can mention it in the Knife article and the Basics page. Also, it might help me when I get my FE game. CrashGordon94 10:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I take it they are either neutral or treated as swords, which would defeat the point of making them separate. I am not sure though.--Otherarrow 10:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Right, do you know of any way I can find out which one? CrashGordon94 10:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, okay, nvm CrashGordon94 10:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks For The Guidance I will try and implement what you have suggested for future edits, and will contact you or the other admin if I have a problem doing so. -- 22:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I forgot to do both because i'm tired (A Bumble Bee has taken over my room so I can't get to sleep), Can you log out and use your IP to test it, because I believe it may need round it, but I'm not sure so I want to check first. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Let's give this a shot. -Otherarrow 22:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC)~ Finally got those Forums done Thought you might like to know. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Good. I needed to pratice the "delete" function. No offense Semaj, but looking at many of the more major wikis that have forums, they are nothing but trouble. Heck, more than one problem has risen in the FFWiki over people wanting to talk on forums rather than edit pages.--Otherarrow 20:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Well if you don't like the forums thats your opinion, just leave all that side of the wiki to me. I think we need something like that, were getting pretty big now and we need somewhere to start co-ordinating the wiki from. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Meh so what if they only edit the forums, it doesn't affect you? Its like picking the salad and then complaining about the soup. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Well I don't think that'll happen here we have hard working editors and I think it will be good, it will keep things like, ''Who is better Sue or Shin off the talk pages (which I always end up wasting my time checking expecting an article related question) and the help desk will become especially useful considering how many new users we've been getting lately. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Two things *The Sety article says that he uses that tome which is where I got the idea from *Then please put an italic note on top of the Sety article telling them about and linking to this different sety. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) see:Talk:Relationships in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Wait a sec... So Wikia just welcomes new users now? (Poor wording, sry...I mean, rather than us doing the whole welcome template thing?)L33t Silvie 21:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ivaldi Is it not subjective to sy that Moulder or Artur, when equipping Ivaldi, can be hit twice by the Demon King? :Depending on how their stats turn out, it is possable that they will be doubled even if they do not have the Ivaldi equiped, or no one doubles no one, or even they may double him. It's not something that seems good to put in an article, because someone else could come along with "Ivaldi did not make the Demon King double my Artur." and they'd then change it, and it could lead to an edit war or something.--Otherarrow 10:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Article on Teeny You edited the article on Teeny (where I added her various growth rates) by saying that her growth rates are her base stats. That's not so, since a character can't have say, 100 HP, at the beginning, right? Just so you know that those aren't base stats. --LughRules! 12:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) YES! I think I finally made that level template! If I got it wrong somehow, it's right here for you to tell me what I did wrong.L33t Silvie 04:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) FE4 & FE5 Navigation Bar? You know, you have been creating handy navigation bars for many categories for quick links, right? Do you mind creating one for FE4 & FE5? I will edit the pages as much as I can. --LughRules! 12:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. I will start this afternoon.--Otherarrow 12:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot. This will organize the info. pages on both games neatly. --LughRules! 14:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Labeling Pictures Hi. I have noticed that you have been adding labels for the pictures I am uploading, and I don't know how to add the labels to the pictures... How do you do it? --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 18:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) 68.105.185.3 Ban that guy. Now. Before he vandalizes even more.L33t Silvie 00:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) image gallery how do you do that thing where you put multiple images in a gallery kind of thing on a page. I've seen you do it, but I can't remember how to do it myself. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Its only just dawned on me how far we've come I can still remember when I came to this wiki and their were only about 100-200 articles and they were scattered and uncategorized, we've both done alot of work... P.S Sorry if that was a bit random. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC)